Obvio
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Para Dean tudo é relativo, mas para Sam é sempre tão obvio, uma questão de observação.


**Título:** Obvio

**Autora:** Gemini Sakura

**Categoria:** Seriados

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Humor (e se lerem as entre linhas, pode ter alguma coisa XD)

**Classificação:** 16

**Status:** Completa

**Alerta:** Spoiler mínimo!

**Sinopse:** Para Dean tudo é relativo, mas para Sam é sempre tão obvio, uma questão de observação.

**N/A:** Eu não cheguei a revisá-la, então, desculpem se encontrarem algum erro...

* * *

**Obvio**

— Hey Sammy! O que está fazendo?! Vai sair é? E nem me avisa?! - Dean pergunta intrigado, olhando para o irmão que se ajeitava.

— Não é um tanto obvio Dean? É claro que irei sair! – Fala Sam, olhando para Dean, que estava deitado na cama.

— Obvio não, relativo... Você poderia estar se arrumando para me convidar para sair, pois eu sei que me ama! – Fala Dean debochado.

— Ahá muito engraçado... Vai dormir, assista tv, ou sei lá mais o que, traga aquelas... Aquelas mulheres aqui, mas não se meta na minha vida!

— Wow! O que houve?! Só me preocupo com meu irmão caçula!

— Aham... Conta outra Dean...

A conversa terminara por ali, e Dean apenas acompanhava com os olhos seu irmão terminando de se ajeitar e pegando seu celular e sua carteira, para em seguida vê-lo passar pela porta e apenas dizer um "Até mais", e escutar a porta sendo fechada com um tanto de força.

— O que ele tem...? – Indagou-se Dean, dando de ombros e ligando a tv.

Algumas horas haviam se passado, e com certeza Dean estava morrendo de tédio. Se seu irmão estivesse por ali, estariam fazendo alguma coisa... Mas não! Sam tinha que sair!

— Argh! Cansei! Vou atrás dele...!

Dean levantou-se, pegou seu casaco, as chaves do carro, celular, carteira e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. Foi em direção ao Impala, entrando dentro dele e dando a partida.

"_Onde estará Sammy...? Se eu fosse você, onde iria...? Maldição! Porque ele não me disse onde ia!? Essa droga de cidade é grande!"_

Estacionou o carro perto de um bar, desistindo de procurar pelo irmão. Afinal, nem em sonhos encontraria o local onde Sam estava. Desceu do carro e entrou no local.

Era um lugarzinho agradável, se não fosse pelo monte de pessoas e algumas bêbadas... Mas até que era um lugarzinho interessante. O ambiente tinha bastante ventilação, era relativamente grande, a iluminação era fraca, mas dava para se enxergar perfeitamente, as paredes variavam entre o branco e o azul, havia algumas mesas e cadeiras em vários cantos, um barzinho com alguns bancos mais ao fundo e ao meio uma pista de dança. O som era envolvente, mas não fazia o estilo de Dean. Foi direto para o bar, onde se sentou e pediu duas doses de vodka.

Ficou olhando para a pista de dança, onde um aglomerado de gente estava. Ficou observando os corpos balançando conforme a batida da música, muitas vezes, podia ver que algumas pessoas simplesmente se agarravam no meio e começavam a dançar mais sensualmente, nem se importando com quem estivesse ao redor.

Pegou seu copo e virou-o por inteiro, sentindo o líquido forte descer por sua garganta. Colocou o copo em cima do balcão, pedindo mais. Continuou a olhar para o mesmo local, estava vidrado. Havia muitas mulheres dançando de maneira provocante, parecia que sabiam que estavam sendo observadas e faziam de propósito. Mas sua atenção fora tirada quando passou o olhar, sem querer, para um canto e viu nada mais, nada menos do que seu irmão. Este estava sentado, numa mesa um pouco afastada, mas estava com algumas mulheres e... homens! Ao seu redor!?

"_Mas que droga é essa?! Não pode ser!"_

— Mais duas por favor!

Dean falou rapidamente para o cara a sua frente, que lhe entregou novamente o copo cheio. Bebeu tudo, pedindo mais uma. Bebeu novamente e apertou os olhos, olhando novamente para aquele mesmo canto de antes, porém não viu Sam, viu alguém muito parecido. Então havia se enganado? Estava tão bêbado assim para chegar ao ponto de não reconhecer e ficar imaginando seu irmão pelos cantos!?

Pagou pela bebida, levantou-se um pouco cambaleante, mas logo se recompôs. Dirigiu-se para a saída e entrou no Impala. Ficara parado por um tempo, olhando para frente, sem retirar os olhos da rua quase deserta. Sacudiu a cabeça, saindo do transe, ligando o carro, dando a partida e saindo do local, voltando para o motel.

Chegando lá, jogou as chaves em cima da mesa, retirou os sapatos, o casaco e a camisa. Olhou em volta e nada de seu irmão. Se atirou na cama, e antes de pegar no sono resmungou.

— Sammy... Sammy... Onde você está filho de uma mãe...! - E caiu num sono profundo.

Quando amanheceu, Dean acordou-se com a luz que adentrava pela janela. Piscando algumas vezes e resmungando. Colocou a mão em sua cabeça, massageando-a.

— Merda...! Tenho que me lembrar de não beber tanto da próxima vez... Caralho! Isso dói!

Levantou-se, com os olhos semi-abertos, com a mão em sua cabeça, indo na direção do banheiro. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou-a. Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"_Maldita porta que emperra já de manhã cedo..."_

Tentou novamente, mas dessa vez com mais força, empurrando a porta. Nada. Chutou a porta, mas nada também. Até que ouviu de lá de dentro o barulho do chuveiro e em seguida, escutou a porta sendo destrancada e Sam aparecendo na sua frente, com o corpo molhado e com uma toalha em sua cintura.

— Não sabe esperar...? – Indagou Sam, olhando para Dean, este não estava com uma cara muito boa. Então o irmão decidiu dar espaço para ele entrar.

— E eu ia saber que estava ocupando o banheiro...! - Falou um pouco alto demais, o que fez sua cabeça latejar e massageou-a novamente.

— Bebeu é...? – Perguntou, num tom reprovador.

— E...? Você saiu não é...? Não enche okay? Eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e...

Dean simplesmente empurrou Sam para o lado, indo em direção ao vaso, vomitando tudo o que não tinha no estômago.

— Cara... Poderia ter esperado não é...? – Sam revirou os olhos, vendo Dean sentar-se, encostado na parede atrás.

— Não... Realmente não podia... – Retrucou Dean e continuou. – Onde esteve ontem a noite, eu nem vi você chegar!

— Num bar, perto do centro da cidade...

— Hm... Fazendo...?

— Oras! Pare com isso Dean! Não precisa ficar me vigiando!

— Fazendo...? – Dean insistiu.

— Argh! Será que não é obvio que fui me encontrar com alguma... – Sam fez uma pausa pequena - Garota?

— Ah... Sim... Mas isso é relativo... Porque pode ser que não tenha sido com uma garota... – Sam interrompeu.

— DEAN! Está ainda bêbado é!?

— Sabe... Eu to achando que sim... Por que eu juro que estou vendo dois Sammys na minha frente...

Sam bateu com a mão em sua testa, suspirando e indo ao encontro do irmão, puxando-o para cima e levando-o para a cama.

— Sabe Sammy, to me sentindo uma donzela em perigo desse jeito... Não precisa ficar cuidando de mim!

— Hm... Sabe Dean... Isso é relativo...

— Como assim relativo!? Ta dizendo que eu sou uma 'donzela em perigo'?!

— Já disse, é relativo... Principalmente se for pensar que eu tenho que salvar o seu traseiro daquele pacto que você fez naquela encruzilhada! - Dean bufou e Sam deixou um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios.

— Certo... – Dean fez uma pausa, suspirou e continuou - É obvio que eu to ferrado agora né?

— Sim Dean... É obvio.


End file.
